The dream
by The.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: When he first came here, I, like every other girl in the room, gawked and fell in love with his looks instantly. But now, I HATE him. I literally, honestly didn't like the guy! He was an overly confident cocky asshole and a half, so why? It has to because of that dream! sasusaku, sakura and sasuke high school.
1. Sick

HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS SIMPLY AN INTRODUCTION TO MY NEW STORY IDEA, THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE A SHORT STORY ABOUT SASUKE FIGURING OUT SAKURA'S THOUGHTS.

ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY IDEA,

NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE ACTIONS THEN THOUGHTS, SO DONT WORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE TIRED OF READING ABOUT SAKURAS THOUGHTS.

ANYWAYS!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

This is a lot harder then I thought it would be, why was my life revolving on this man before me, and above all, why did he have to be my homeroom teacher? Basically saying, I see him almost all the time.

When he first came here, I, like every other girl in the room, gawked and fell in love with his looks instantly. But now, I HATE him. I literally, honestly didn't like the guy! He was an overly confident cocky asshole and a half, so why?

Sasuke knew I didn't like him, he knew he pissed me off, and because of this he started teasing me even more! To top all that off, the girls around me were getting a little pissed off from the attention the guy gives me.

There was so many reasons why I didn't like the guy, so why would I have those kind of dreams about him? To a teacher! This shit sucks.

"Haruno girl"

I looked up at the older male before me "What is the answer to question 6?" His dark black almost blue hair caught everyones attention, but not anymore attention then his obviously toned built, or his emotionless intensive eyes that looked like they were staring right through you, I sometimes catch myself drooling over the man.

"It has 32 elections on the fourth energy shell" I answered with averted eyes.

"Haruno, were in science now, not math. You have an after school detention, and even then, we've covered that subject a long time ago"

Jesus fucking christ its not my fault you teach both classes, how am I suppose to know when it switches from Science to Math? Now all the girls were murmuring bullshit like 'she probably did that on purpose' or 'I bet she wants that'.

All throughout the lesson, I swear to god Sasuke was looking directly at me as I looked at anything but him. Yet I still continued to pay attention, considering the fact that he'll pop up questions every now and then to either tease me or to see if I'm paying attention.

Every time Sasuke would walk throughout the classroom, I would look the other way to hide the furious blush, to try and hide the heart thumping out of my chest.

The rest of the day went on like this, he was the lunch monitor, where Sasuke was, I wasn't. I feel that at this rate, he'd figure out that I was avoiding him.

But every time I see his face, memories of my dreams wash over my thoughts and I can barley breathe. I was always wishing that it was out of hatred like my thoughts normally went on about, but nope, not this time. This time it was out of sexual attraction, and thats what I HATE THE MOST.

But no worries, i'll get through school without him realizing anything anyways, I mean, how is he suppose to find out that my brain unconsciously thinks of him in that way unless I tell him? It's all going to be okay.

I just have to work extra hard on this project because the raven haired teacher always seems to figure things out one way or another, but I always forgot or rather didn't care that he could figure me out. When it comes to this subject however, it is a bit different.

Ill do anything I can to win this shit, even though he's my Math, Science and Gym teacher. Normally, like any other teacher, once your classes are over, you go home. But when it comes to him, he sticks around till the end of the day in case someone gets sick and there needs to be a substitute, or to just simply be there for teachers who dread doing supervision that day.

Sasuke is one of the best hard working teachers around the school, and I only know this because of what the other people talk about around me!

Not only that, I practically see the guy everywhere. He stops me from sneaking out and smoking a cigarette, he makes sure I pay attention in class, sometimes he even calls my house when I skip school (Which has gotten me in trouble multiple times) and he also gives me detentions when my test grades go down so we could go over it!

I'm not the only one who gets this treatment though, other students (guy or girls) get the same treatment as I do. At first, his methods had a hard time being organized, but after a while people began to do better so they could just go home freely by the end of the day or so they don't have to get their parents to sign the low test scores, and so, results may be as this school has gotten better academically.

The principle loves him, the students love him, the teacher loves him, and the education system loves him. But me, I HATE HIM.

So god, why am I cursed with this? Why can't I just do what I want freely without having to feel my heart squeeze to my seat every time he'd walk close to me.

I want to be able to talk to a teacher directly, not 50 feet away from him to ask a question. For example, when I have a question, I wait for him to get far away from me because he answers as he's walking towards me, and even if I didn't understand the question I would tell him I understand what he was saying half way through the conversation so he wouldn't come any closer.

But after a while I think thats one of the things Sasuke realized, and now he comes straight to my desk every time I look confused or I'm talking to someone else (trying to figure out the question on my own).

He's like unconsciously making me suffer by being a good teacher, I just wish he was a bad teacher so i could get away from him as soon as possible.

I could just imagine him finding out about about my dreams, he'd probably tease me about it repeatedly.

"Fuck" I groaned out as I rested my head on the table in front of me. "Do I need to give you another detention Haruno?" a soft yet rough low seductive voice could be heard right in my ear as his breath tickled me every so lightly.

I blushed furiously, not lifting my head up BECAUSE of that. I felt the pressure lift which informed me that he wasn't as close anymore. "I-im not feeling well l-lately".

"Your face up, Haruno"

I hesitated, but then slowly raised my head but stopped at a certain point, trying to hide my face with my hair as my eyes were shot to the side.

"You do look a little flushed" the teacher mumbled to himself as he placed a hand on my forehead.

My eyes widened as I stood up and started backing away from him, my face reddening as my hands waved in front of me "I-im going to t-the nurses o-office!".

I glanced at him timidly to only regret doing so as he gave me a knowing smirk with onyx eyes that looked right into my soul.

I turned around instantly and paced out of the classroom "Get well soon" He mockingly spoke as I was closing the door behind me. Fuck, I can tell he's starting to guess something, the tone he used during that last sentence was the same amount of confidence he uses when the girls swarm around him, but this time his tone was low, almost dark.

I ran into the bathroom with intentions to cool down, but it had only gotten worse when I saw my face. I looked so flushed, like a school girls crush had just looked at her. My chicks had a tint of pink as my eyes seemed almost desperate. I slapped myself in the face harshly as I began to regret doing so due to the pain.

Get it together, Sakura.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULS BE A NICE FEELING :)


	2. Toxic

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

i pinched the bridge of my nose and practiced breathing intently, every things going to be okay. That teacher of mine is starting to suspect something, so obviously theres going to be a problem if I continue acting the way I do.

The only mission that I should have in mind is don't get caught, at least until my attraction for him dies down.

I sighed, leaning on sides of the bathroom sink. I can do this, but my face deceives me entirely. I looked into the mirror to see my pink face and glittery aroused eyes. Fuck I HAVE to hide this, but how?

I lightly slapped myself in the face again as the memories washed through my brain.

-dream-

His tongue snaked and caressed my inner thigh, teasingly close to my private. I can feel my finger tips burn as I let out a frustrated moan, closing my eyes as his grasp tightened around my legs.

"I like hearing that" He let out seductively as it was muffled from his mouth being buried in my upper thigh.

Sasuke's tongue made it's way down until he had lightly licked my cookie.

"AH!"

-reality-

My face was flushed beat red as I yet again mentally beat the living fuck out of myself.

This needs to STOP.

I splashed water on my face once again, loving the cold feeling of the wetness touching my skin as I forced myself to relax. Alright, things WILL go back to normal in due time, I just have to wait it out.

I sighed, wiping down my face and then deciding to go to the nurses office, depending on who the nurse is, maybe I could talk to her about it? NO! I needed to talk to someone that I trusted, not someone who has any relation to my duck butt haired teacher.

I should call my sister…She was always sexual like that, maybe thats why I'm like this.

I walked through the hall ways, finding a safe spot as recess came by. I had been completely alone, so I pulled out my cellphone and rang my sister up.

"Hey Sakura whats up"

I hesitated, but continued although the thought of this not being a good idea was there.

"Well…to be honest, theres this guy that I fucking hate to the core…but…."

"But what?"

"I-I had a d-dream of….um….him.."

"Like a sexual dream?"

"…..yeah…"

"and?"

I paused, not expecting the blunt reply.

"Well I fucking hate him but he's like toxic to me! I don't know what to do, I can't even breath right when Im near him, let alone looking at him in the eyes."

"He can't be that hot"

"I swear, my fucking teacher's **toxic**"

Just then, I heard a slight noise behind me as I slapped the phone closed and quickly turned on my heel.

Oh no…..

My whole entire body froze as heat boiled up to my face, there he was, the guy I was just talking about on the fucking phone, right in front of my face.

My wide eyes quickly averted his strong gaze as his devious smirk grew by the minute. "You feeling better?". Sasuke's voice was filled with mock while his feet advanced in my direction.

"y-yes! I mean, n-no…hum, I-I gotta g-go" I swiftly turned around towards the outside of the school as I felt a large hand grasp my wrist.

"You better go get your sweater, when your sick, coldness is almost **toxic**" the last word of his sentence came out huskily as I froze, not facing the teacher before me.

His voice had completely got me, i felt a bit weak with excitement and nervousness as memories forced its way through.

-dream-

The tip of his private teasingly pushed against my whole while he pinned my arms down, Sasuke's face mere inches away as a smirk was plastered on said pale smooth skin of his facial features.

"Come on, beg for me"

-reality-

I felt myself shake as his grasp tightened, pulling me towards his direction which caused me to look at him in shock until I averted my eyes again.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked seductively as I attempted to yank my arm to break free.

He then caught my other wrist and pulled me in closer as I lowered my blushed face, trying to hide it with my hair. "L-let go!" He then used some strength and pulled me in a position where I couldn't hide, lifting my feet to it's tippy toes.

i then looked into his eyes with slight frustration and spoke "F-fuck!" My skin was pink as I shook ever so lightly.

He froze and let go, his wide eyes still staring me down as I glared at him with what anger i could muster up and turned the corner, leaving the now confused man behind.

"Fuck…." He definitely found out now, he heard me on the fucking phone, I'm totally fucked. I slowed down, sinking in the situation that had just occurred.

Fuck.

-Sasuke's point of view-

I covered my mouth as my eyes never relaxed, teasing the smaller girl fucked me over. When I heard her on the phone, explaining what happened, I was so fucking excited and I couldn't help it, I NEEDED to fucking talk to her, Sakura's little blushes got me, or how she can't look at me in the eyes, the fact that I can have that kind of affect on a girl isn't anything new, but her reactions were so fucking cute.

Sakura's face as she tried to yank her hands away astound me, she looked at me with anger, but I could see the pure lust. Her wrists felt so little, just like her form as the blush on the pinkettes face was enough to make me lose my composure.

I fucking wanted her, teacher or not.

I leaned on the wall that was closest to me as I panted, closing my eyes while I forced myself not to gain an erection. Thinking about her face though, I just wanted to shove my dick down her tiny fucking mouth.

I sighed out, trying to breath correctly, I don't think I ever wanted anyone this fucking bad before. Even if I get fired as a teacher, I'm going to fuck her.

TAHNKS I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT BYE


End file.
